Forever
by Bruna S
Summary: Ela era sua vida. Até que a própria vida a tira dele.


**[ONE-SHOT] Forever**

**Título:** Forever

**Autora: **Bruna Santana.

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance, Deathfic.

**Resumo**: Ela era sua vida. Até que a própria vida a tira dele.

**Dedicatória**: Dedico à Brunna, pois percebeu que eu estava chorando logo quando eu atendi o telefone. É Bru. Pra você mesma! :D

xxx

Capítulo único

Sangue. O sangue estava por toda à parte. Vermelho, fedido. Banhando meu anjo de vermelho, tingindo-a com sua coloração maligna, chamando-a para a morte.

Bella estava em meus braços. Ela tinha os olhos fechados em paz, e não parecia estar sentindo dor. Seu peito estava sangrando, me manchando todo.

Eu queria poder ir com ela. Queria poder morrer também, pois ela era minha vida. Sem ela, eu estaria morto. Eu já estava morto, perdido em pesadelos.

Bella. Minha vida. Meu amor.

- _Pare de ser chato! – Ela rosnou se enroscando nos lençóis brancos.- Eu quero dormir!_

_- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa! – Ri a sacudindo levemente. – Vamos, meu amor. Se levante._

_Ela soltou uma imprecação, mas se levantou.  
A sua imagem de manhã, era uma das visões mais lindas do tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e seu rosto inchado. Sua boca birrenta formava um biquinho e seus olhos quase se fechavam.  
Ela era minha Bella. Minha mulher._

_A peguei no colo, e ri quando ela soltou um gritinho. Nós morávamos na beira da praia, mas nunca tínhamos tempo para fazer nada. Éramos atarefados e apaixonados._

_Sorri e beijei sua face, antes de ir até a varanda com ela._

_O sol estava nascendo, refletindo seus raios vacilantes sobre a água, formando uma paisagem deslumbrante._

_Bella gostava de paisagens. No entanto, nunca tinha visto essa._

_- Edward! – Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Isso é... Divino!_

_- Você é divina. – Eu a coloquei no chão, e entrelacei sua mão a minha, enquanto observávamos calado, o milagre da beleza nos presenteando. _

_Foi nosso último pôr-do-sol. Nossa despedida, de certa forma._

- Fique comigo. – Supliquei, beijando seus cabelos. Apertei seu corpo de leve contra o meu, ouvindo ao longe os sons da sirene dos bombeiros. – Não me deixe sozinho, amor.

Minha vida não respondeu. Eu a abracei com mais força, chorando lágrimas secas. Não havia mais nada dentro de mim.

Ela estava indo embora. Me deixando no inferno, sem ela.

Fique Bella, fique.

_- Você não vai acreditar! – Ela pulou em cima de mim, rolando na cama. – Eu consegui o emprego! Consegui!_

_Seus olhos brilharam de alegria. Eu a beijei com carinho, e ela começou a rolar na cama feliz._

_- Tudo está dando certo, Ed. Tudo!_

_- É claro que está... – Eu a abracei firmemente. – Eu estou com você. O que pode ser mais certo que isso?_

O que poderia ser mais certo que tê-la? Do que amá-la?  
Bella me mostrara um mundo diferente do que eu conhecia.  
Um mundo mais bonito, mais brilhante.

Ela me tirara da amargura. Meu amor havia aparecido como um anjo, me salvando das trevas em que eu vivia.

Tão alegre, tão pura. Bella era como uma criança, sem maldades.  
Ela me mostrara o amor. A alegria. Ela me mostrara tudo o que eu podia ser e não era.

Mostrara-me que a vida era muito mais bela do que eu podia imaginar.

_- Veja como aquela estrela brilha. – Falou de repente, enquanto apontava para o céu. – Ela é tão bonita!_

_Nós estávamos caminhando de mãos dadas no meio da rua, quando ela me parou e apontou para cima._

_- Você vê beleza em tudo. – Falei surpreso._

_- Há beleza em mais coisas do que você pode supor. – Ela suspirou alegre, e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Eu... Acho que estou apaixonada por você._

Se eu já não estivesse apaixonado por ela, naquela hora teria me apaixonado.

Minha querida Bella.

Por que Deus tinha que tira-la do mundo? Porque ele não tirava a mim, que era cheio de erros e maldades, e deixava com que minha princesa vivesse?

Era egoísmo da parte de Deus, quere-la para si, quando ela já era minha.  
Bella era minha vida. Tirando-a de mim, estava me matando.

Solucei, e toquei seu rosto sereno.

Não me deixe. Fique.

_- Como eu posso te amar tanto? – Perguntei fascinado. – Às vezes eu acho que você é uma feiticeira._

_- Eu te encanto? – Ela perguntou brincalhona._

_- Você me deslumbra. – Respondi brincando com uma mexa de seus cabelos castanhos._

_  
- Pois eu também estou deslumbrada, se isso te ajuda. – E me beijou delicadamente._

Senti duas mãos tentando me separar de meu anjo, mas não a soltei.

- Deixe-me ficar com ela. – Chorei.- Ela é minha... Minha... Minha...

_- Você promete que nunca vai me deixar, Edward? – Bella perguntou um dia. Nós estávamos deitados em uma rede, observando o luar._

_- Eu nunca vou te deixar, meu amor. Prometo._

_- Eu te amo. _

_-_ Eu te amo, Bella. – Supliquei. – Por favor. Não me deixe!

- Senhor! – Um bombeiro gritou. – Precisamos socorre-la! Temos que leva-la ao hospital.

Eu quis concordar. Quis que a salvassem. Mas eu sabia... Ela já estava morta.  
Conseguia sentir que não havia mais vida nela.

_- Às vezes eu sinto que algo de muito ruim vai acontecer, Ed. – Bella sussurrou certo dia._

_- Nada vai te acontecer, anjo. Eu estou aqui._

_- O problema não é comigo. É com você. Estou preocupada._

_- Não fique. Não acontecerá nada._

Por que eu não acreditei? Porque eu não a prendi dentro de casa, e a impedi de sair com o carro?

Bella, Bella, Isabella.

Eu preciso de você. Necessito de ar, de vida.

Bella.

_- Não sei se vou sair hoje. – Ela murmurou já com as chaves do carro na mão. – Estou com um mau pressentimento._

_- Relaxe. – Beijei seus lábios doces. – Eu confio em você._

_- O destino não escolhe hora, Edward. – Ela sorriu e me abraçou forte. – Lembre-se de que eu te amo. Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, eu te amo._

_- Por que está falando isso? – A beijei novamente. – Você sabe que eu também te amo._

_- É só isso que importa. _

E com um último suspiro, ela saiu de casa.

Bella. A razão da minha existência.

- Te amo. – Sussurrei para o corpo em meus braços. – Te amo.

Senti mãos me puxando, me afastando dela. Não tive forças pra lutar. Minha alma parecia ter saído do corpo, e eu sabia, a estava acompanhando até o céu.

_- Bella? – Perguntei suavemente._

_- O que?_

_- Você quer se minha para sempre?_

E ela havia respondido sim.  
Ela havia realmente sorrido com seus lábios lindos, e dito que sim.

Bella seria minha para sempre.

Eu tinha certeza...!  
Pois eu estava morto, junto a meu anjo.

**FIM.**


End file.
